


A New Life (Sanscest)

by Sans12



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans12/pseuds/Sans12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blueberry and Error have a little girl! But the child is cursed with Shyness and No Love. Until.. A certain prince visits Snowdin school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS SANSCEST! Read at your own risk. The first chapter has Blueberry giving birth.

Error?" Blueberry shook his mate gently. Error grunted and looked at Blueberry. "What?" Blueberry winced and placed a hand on his large stomach. "The baby's coming." Error was fully awake and he sat up. 

"Are you okay? When did your water break?" Error asked. Blueberry nodded."I'm fine, but I started having contractions 30 minutes ago. I was gonna wait until you woke up, but they just became too painful." Error's eyes softened. "Oh Blueberry. It's fine. You should've woken me up once your water broke. I wouldn't have been mad at all, just worried." 

He kissed Blueberry's forehead and stood up. "I'll call your brother and Undyne. Unless Papyrus knows how to deliver a monster baby. But call me immediately if you start to push." Blueberry nodded painfully and Error ripped Blueberry's shorts off before walking down the stairs. 

Blueberry panted as he felt another contraction, rolling his head back. He spread his legs apart and propped them up.  
\-------------  
Error snatched his phone from the charger and speed dialed Papyrus. "Hello?" "Papyrus, this is Error. Your brothers in labor. Do you know how to deliver a monster baby?" "No,but I will call Undyne to-" "No, I'll do it. Just come over here and comfort your brother please." Error said. "Alright, I'm out the door, see you in a few." 

Error hung up and dialed Undyne. "H-hello?" "Undyne please, you have to come now! Blueberry's in labor and-" he was cut off by a scream from his mate. "Was t-that Sans? H-hold on... I'll be there s-soon." 

Error hung up and went to the bedroom. "Have you started pushing?" Blueberry shook his head and groaned. "Sans!" Papyrus' voice said through the door. "H-hey Papyrus... Ngh it hurts pap." Blueberry panted. Error and Papyrus sat on either side of him and held his hands. 

Undyne came in immediately and put a towel under Blueberry's pelvis with out talking to either one of them. "Has he s-started pushing y-yet?" Error shook his head. "No, but he has been groaning a lot." After a few minutes, it was time to push. 

"Sans, y-you need to be b-brave through this. I k-know it w-will hurt, but I-it will be worth it." Blueberry nodded, and let out a loud grunt. "Alright Sans,p-push!" Undyne called and Blueberry started pushing, letting out a cry of pain. 

This went on for an hour and a half and Blueberry was exhausted and in pain. "A couple m-more pushes and t-the baby w-will be out Sans!" Sans whimpered and clenched his eyes shut. "I can't ... it hurts s-so much." Error leaned in and kissed Blueberry's sweaty head. "It's gonna be okay. I believe in you." That gave Blueberry a tiny spark of energy and he took a deep breath before pushing as hard as he could, screaming loudly. 

He stopped pushing and breathed heavily. Undyne was carrying a crying baby skeleton to a towel on the other side of the room. She wrapped it up and gave it to Blueberry. Once he held his child, he geared up with joy. "Hey there. I'm your mommy." Blueberry kissed his child. 

"The g-gender is f-female." Undyne called and Blueberry smiled and looked down at her. She had black bones and giant blue eyes. She babbled and looked at her mom. "I was thinking...Alexis for a name." Blueberry blushed and looked away. 

"Why are you embarrassed? I love that name for our little girl." Error said and kissed his cheek. "Do you wanna hold her?" He asked. Error nodded and gently held his child. He teared up with joy as he stared at his daughter. He now had a little girl to love.

He then handed the baby to Papyrus. He held it and gave it back to his brother. Suddenly a paint splatter appeared on the floor and Ink stepped out. "I sensed a new presence in the Underswap universe. Who's the new child?" He asked gently. "Meet our daughter, Alexis." Error stepped back and Ink widened his eyes. "She's adorable." He swiped a tiny brush down to create a colorful rattle that he shook gently in her face.

Suddenly there was another flash of light and Dream Sans came out. "Hello Dream!" Error said. "Hey, I'm here to give the child a gift." Dream stepped forward and swirled his hand above Alexis. "Your gift is beauty. You will never wear makeup or try to make yourself look beautiful." A golden glow surrounded her and Alexis giggled. Dream smiled and stroked her head. 

"Why wasn't I notified of a new family member in the Underswap dimension, Dream?" Error stiffened and stood protectively in front of his mate and newborn daughter. Blueberry held his daughter closer to his chest.

Nightmare growled and shoved Error out of the way. "She will indeed grow in Beaty, but she will have the hi of shyness and no love. When she goes into classes, everyone will ignore her. And she will be shy to everyone except her parents and her other close family members. This is her gift, and you can't take it back." 

"Thanks nightmare, that's just what we need." Error growled as Nightmare stepped back. "We're leaving, Dream." Nightmare growled. "Okay. See you later." Dream and Nightmare disappeared and Ink left as well. 

Pretty soon, everybody left and Error put Alexis to bed and fell asleep.


	2. Update

Hey guys! Sans12 here. i am very sorry to say that i will not be uploading anymore chapters for this story. i dont think i want to continue writing this stoey. i know a lot of you liked the fjrst chapter but i dont think i want to continue. i hopw you understand. i am sorry to anybody who was taming an interest to the first chapter. (i am writing on my Kindle so frgive the bad typing... it sucks)  
Thank you all!


End file.
